


within the flowers of a garden

by campanillas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Belly Dancer, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Belly Dancer Jongin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Kyungsoo, Some angst with a somewhat okay happy ending, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanillas/pseuds/campanillas
Summary: Prince Kyungsoo visits a neighboring kingdom with his parents and ends up falling in love with a belly dancer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @/dyoskai on twitter.
> 
> _**thank you so much for helping me out <3 **_
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this is unedited.

The never-ending sound of clip-clops outside the carriage is driving Kyungsoo insane. Stuck inside the carriage with only a few minutes of leg stretch has caused his lower back to ache. His bottom has lost all sense of circulation and the constant thump makes it difficult to rest the back of his head against the carriage.

Traveling to the neighboring kingdom had not been in Kyungsoo’s summer plan, he would have preferred to stay back in his country, riding through the countryside and admiring the open spaces. However, his parents, the King and Queen, thought otherwise. Their idea of a great summer plan included visiting the neighboring country and meeting the newly crowned King and Queen.

The Queen, being his first cousin, had married into the neighboring kingdom to strengthen the alliance between both families. They had seen the couple marry the year prior, however after King Chong Il decided to step down, crowned prince Hyunki was coronated. Now as the Queen's only family, they were expected to pay them a visit and congratulate the two for their succession.

“I still don’t understand why I had to come along,” Kyungsoo grumbled for the umpteenth time. “Brother didn’t have to come, so why did I?”

Kyungsoo’s father sighs, his gaze still outwards, while his mother grimaces. “Seungsoo has other matters to attend to, you know that. As future king, he has more studying to do.”

“This would have been a perfect example for him to learn about diplomacy, don’t you think?” he continued to grumble.

“Your brother has had enough travels through different countries and has interacted with different Kings, Queens, and Primer Ministers. He knows diplomacy. You on the other hand, young man, you need to learn how to be less impulsive.”

Kyungsoo drops his chin on his hand, looking out the window. Of course, Kyungsoo needs to learn how to be “less impulsive.” As second son, he wasn’t applied the same pressure as his brother, but as prince, he was always under scrutiny. He couldn’t have a moment to himself.

“Couldn’t we at least have brought the car?” He decides to change the subject. It’s obviously another topic to whine about, but he didn’t want to hear his mother chagrin of his less-than-approved behavior. “Why did we have to come in the carriage?”

Kyungsoo feels a twinge of satisfaction as he hears his parents sigh in unison. He always knew how to push their buttons.

“Son,” his father butts in. “I know you slept throughout the whole trek last time we came and didn’t leave the palace grounds afterward—actually, you didn’t even step out of the palace, at all. Anyway, the way of living of this country and the way we live are drastically different. You need to understand the difference in our kingdoms.”

“Dad, I know I look like I’m not observing my surroundings ninety-nine-point nine percent of the time, but I know why we brought the carriage. It’s out of place in a kingdom that follows ancient customs.” Kyungsoo tries to make himself comfortable. “We’re using steam engines and they’re still using carriages, I get it. Our countries are different.”

Kyungsoo’s father sighs again, copying his son’s sitting position; chin on palm and sitting awkwardly. He really wished Kyungsoo would stop testing his patience. “Well,” he huffs, “for what it’s worth, I would’ve chosen to bring the car instead of this thing.”

Kyungsoo’s mother rolls her eyes, lightly slapping her husband’s hand. A deep chuckle rumbles in Kyungsoo’s chest, his shoulders going up and down.

 

The kingdom of Jeongtong had its charm. With its streets covered in basalt cobble stone, hanok architecture scattered throughout the land, and people living their life in a simple matter. Simple, commoner life, Kyungsoo thinks.

Stepping out of the carriage first, Kyungsoo looks around him. Hyeondae was the complete opposite of Jeongtong: Hyeondae had done well by itself even though it was a small country. Within a century, the country had adapted to using steam power and modernizing their architecture. The swoops of the roofs that he knows as historical relics adorn the streets of Jeongtong, standing tall with pride.

He helps his mother out of the carriage, watching as she struggles to not step on her hanbok. He watches as the servants bow deeply towards them, awaiting their orders.

“Your Majesties, Your Highness, welcome,” greets the lady-in-waiting, bowing deeply and coming back up, keeping her gaze down. “His Majesty King Hyunki has been waiting your arrival, and so has the Queen.”

Kyungsoo’s parents give her a warm smile. “We’re happy to have returned,” speaks Kyungsoo’s father. “We were looking forward to this day.”

The lady-in-waiting smiles at the ground, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. “Our sentiments are the same. We are honored to serve you once again.”

Kyungsoo’s father chuckles in delight, while his mother gives a close lip smile. He stays in the back, trying to blend with the background.

His attention is focused on the sound of laughter and music inside the palace. It sounds like the entertainment has already started—either Hyunki decided to start early or they were late.

“If you would please follow me, I will take you to the main hall.” Kyungsoo watches as she singles the rest of the servants to take care of their luggage.

He walks behind his parents, who show no signs of fatigue. He quietly sighs under his breath; what poor planning, he thinks. Hyunki should have at least given them time to stretch after their long trip in such a stuffy carriage.

 

The greetings towards the new King and Queen were filled with many words of blessings. His mother talked about the next step, creating offspring, making his cousin blush.

“Mother, they’ve been married for less than a year,” Kyungsoo teases. “Shouldn’t they at least enjoy their honeymoon?”

His words cause his cousin to turn a deeper shade of red. Kyungsoo notices the redness in the Hyunki’s ears.

However, the King doesn’t falter. “He is right. I should at least enjoy and learn more about my lovely wife,” he says, tenderly holding her hand.

Kyungsoo’s cousin gives him a shy smile in response, the crowd avert their eyes away from the couple. The gesture feeling too intimate.

“Well then,” says King Hyunki, without releasing his wife’s hand. “Let’s get the festivities started.”

Hyunki motions for seats set aside for Kyungsoo and his parents. The trio bow their heads in respect and make their way toward their seats. Kyungsoo tries to sneakily stretch his back, watching as Hyunki releases his wife’s hand and stands. Immediately, everyone falls silent, eager to listen to the King’s words.

“Today marks a new beginning,” he begins. “The sun rose today with a new ruler and thus changes will happen as well. However, I promise that even when changes are made, I will remain fair.” Kyungsoo’s eyes drift to the sudden movement coming out the door. A single person with skin kissed by the sun and hair the color of honey takes the center of the room. “I would like to thank those who have accompanied me and my Queen today by sharing this gift with you.”

The room remains in silence, taking in the male in the center. Half of his face is covered by a blood red face veil, his honey colored hair falls down past his shoulders, gently curling at the ends; his pantaloons and sarongs match his face veil. The pop of gold is in his shoes and beads hanging from the sarongs. He wears no top, showing a beautifully sculpted body, painted in gold dust.

“He has studied in Egypt from a very young age. He is a reputable belly dancer and has come today to perform for you. I give you Jongin.”

Kyungsoo can’t take his eyes away from the dancer. His eyes follow as Jongin gets into position, arms and pelvis raised. The sound of percussion begins to play, followed by the sound of string and wind instruments. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as the dancer begins to move his hips in a fluid, sharp motion, his arms are at his side, held in an elegant position. The beat of the music makes the dancer move his body in rhythm.

The room is captivated by the way he moves his body. His hips move faster as the music picks up and then goes back to a seductive tempo as the music slows down.

The dancer turns, facing the King and changes the position of his arms. One raised above his head and the other bent at his side. His doesn’t miss the beat and confidently continues his dance.

The music floods Kyungsoo’s ears as he watches every movement the dancer makes. He can’t take his eyes away from the way his abdominal muscles contract and expand as his dance goes on. He can feel his heart beat against his chest intensely, his axis in the world has tilted and all he can see is him.

The music stops playing, and the room remains silent, gawking at the confidence that dancer is showing to the rest of the room as he bows. Kyungsoo stands from his seat, clapping rapidly, sight fixed on Jongin. The dancer turns to him and bows, making his heart leap.

Kyungsoo can feel the weight of everyone’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t care, his attention is fully on the belly dancer.

The rest of the banquet had gone in a blur. Kyungsoo had watched the faces of the guests anxiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of the belly dancer. However, luck was not on his side and he did not return to the banquet.

Kyungsoo spent the rest of the night wondering about the mysterious dancer. From where he was sitting, he could not make out his facial features well and the face veil did not help. The young prince was positive he could identify the dancer by his body outline, he had a good eye and counted on his instincts for these matters.

“I was surprised at your reaction,” Kyungsoo’s mother says, her eyes carefully studying her son’s suddenly rosy cheeks. “I was also taken aback at the King’s choice for entertainment.” She picks up a porcelain cup filled with tea, lightly stirring. “I would have thought he would have chosen something more traditional, even in Hyeondae we are not free with our body. It’s definitely a bold move.”

She takes a sip of her tea, her face showing no disdain but confusion.

Kyungsoo sighed, eyes staring at the man-made pond before him. “Well, mother, he did say there was going to be change.”

“It seems a little drastic,” she muses. “I wonder how the citizens will react to such a... liberal idea.”

“I’m sure it must have shocked you.” Kyungsoo picks the magnolia from the center of the table.

He hadn’t slept much, but he didn’t feel the least bit tired. He promised himself to find the belly dancer and to propose for him to come back to Hyeondae to be his personal dancer. He wanted him.

Where would he be able to find him? He wonders. The palace was large, and it wasn’t his home, he didn’t know all the nooks and crannies to escape away from everyone and go on his search. He would just have to make do and ask the servants without allowing the King to find out.

“Very much,” replies his mother. She finishes the rest of her tea and looks over at her husband, who sits relaxed with his eyes closed, a quiet snore reaching their ears. She shook her head and Kyungsoo smiles how earlier his mother scolded her husband for napping.

“I’m not napping,” he had argued, “I’m simply resting my eyes.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and stands from his chair. “Mother, I’ll be excusing myself. It was a long night and I would like to rest some more.”

Kyungsoo’s mother looks suspicious but nods and watches her son leave. “He’s up to something,” she says, elbowing her husband.

He snorts awake, sitting up on his chair and rubbing his face. “Up to what?” he asks in a tired voice.

“I can’t be too sure,” she answers suspiciously. “But I have an idea on what it could be.”

 

Somehow, Kyungsoo ends up lost trying to find his way back into the palace. He’s in the palace gardens walking in circles. He should have paid attention to his surroundings when the servant girl was bringing him to eat breakfast with his parents.

He sighs in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He turns and gets ready to retrace his footsteps when a figure going in the opposite direction catches his eye. He lazily stares at the silhouette until he notices the sun kissed skin and long, fair hair. His heart skips a beat, his memory remembering the sculpted figure walking away.

Kyungsoo’s body moves on its own. He can’t figure out an excuse to speak to him, but he hopes it would come to him before he reached the heavenly-like dancer.

The belly dancer stops in front of a wall of bushes. He sits down on the grass and digs his nails into the grass, exhaling deeply. Kyungsoo stops ten feet away, admiring how he looked wearing Jeongtong’s traditional clothes—a contrast compared to the day before. He can see his face now—his face tone is even to the rest of his body; sharp, angular features make him look like he was carved, his nose is slightly wide and flat, and the plumpness of his lips give him a natural pout. Kyungsoo can’t believe his eyes, the dancer was a beauty through and through.

Taking a couple of seconds to debate whether or not to approach, Kyungsoo decides to take a leap of faith. He closes the distance between them, casting a shadow over the dancer. His dark brown eyes connect with Kyungsoo and the prince can’t help but blurt, “I’ve been looking for you.”

The dancer gives Kyungsoo a confused expression. “Who are you?” he asks, trying to remember his face.

Kyungsoo balks. How should he answer? Should he tell him he’s a visiting prince or lie about his status? Before h can come up with an excuse, the dancer’s eyes widen.

“You’re here with the Queen’s family,” he exclaims. He stands up hurriedly and bows, his ears flushing with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry for not recognizing you, Your Highness.”

“No, no.” Kyungsoo’s words are leaving his mouth before he can figure out what he’s saying. “I’m a childhood friend of Queen’s. Her aunt agreed to bring me along. I’m simply a humbled scholar.”

Silence falls between the two, Kyungsoo can’t help but fidget slightly. The dancer mads him nervous. “Your name is Jongin, correct?” he asks, trying to settle the awkward atmosphere.

“Yes,” answers the dancer with a tense smile.

“Well, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, liking the way his name rolled off his tongue. “My name is Kyungsoo. I’m a guest of the royal couple.”

“I welcome you to the country of Jeongtong and to Cheonguk palace,” says the dancer warmly. “I hope you come around to keep our Queen company.”

“Of course, I can’t let my friend get lonely.” Kyungsoo is ready to slap himself. He and his cousin have never been close. In fact, he didn’t know about her wedding to Hyunki until his mother dragged him to the car for the wedding.

Silence envelopes the two again, the awkward atmosphere reappearing. They both shift uncomfortably, smiling awkwardly at each other.

The prince has no idea how to revive the conversation. He thinks of different topics to talk about, all his ideas lead to a dead end.

“I should head back in,” says the dancer. “It was a pleasure meeting you, sir.”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, desperately. He places his hands out. “I, I actually want to speak with you. I don’t have any excuses, I just wanted to see you again.”

“Sir…” the dancer begins to say, an uncertain look on his face.

Kyungsoo raises his hand, cutting him off. “Please, call me Kyungsoo.”

The dancer shakes his head, alarm settling on his face. “Sir, that is frowned upon. If we are not of the same rank, I am to address you with formality.”

The prince stands his ground. “I insist. I would like to call you by your first name as well.”

The dancer’s expressions of uncertainty begin to turn to expressions of uneasiness. His eyes dart back and forth, searching for something.

“With your permission, of course,” Kyungsoo adds quickly.

“I, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” the dancer whispers. “For me to speak informally to you, I mean.”

Kyungsoo twists his lips, frustrated that he wasn’t getting what he wanted, but decided to yield. The dancer already looked nervous enough.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. “But please let me call you by your name and I hope you don’t refuse my request to keep me company.”

Kyungsoo sits down on the grass and pats the spot next to him. Jongin hesitates for a moment before he caves in and sits next to Kyungsoo.

“Tell me about yourself, Jongin.”

“What would you like to know, sir?” Jongin asks, looking uncomfortable.

Everything, Kyungsoo thinks, but instead he asks, “Why were you in Egypt?”

“Well, it wasn’t by choice. I was sent there when I was ten and I didn’t return to Jeongtong until three years ago.”

“Did you choose to learn belly dancing?” Kyungsoo asks, running his palm over the grass.

“Yes.”

“What made you decide to take up belly dancing?”

“It was out of curiosity at first, but eventually, I learned to love the dance.”

Kyungsoo continued to ask questions. Their conversation lasted far longer than he thought, he spent their time trying to make Jongin comfortable around him, by the end of their conversation, Jongin was laughing comfortably.

He had learned that Jongin’s parents had travelled to a distinct land, far different from Jeongtong and Egypt, their skin was fair and their hair was like gold, and their eyes resembled the sky. Jongin’s parents had grown curious about other parts of the world and became travelers.

When Jongin’s mother was pregnant with him, his parents returned so he could be born in Jeongtong. After he turned two, his parents returned to traveling without him. When he turned ten, his parents thought he was old enough to travel with them. Eventually, they settled down in Egypt after Jongin’s father became ill.

It wasn’t until three years ago, when he turned nineteen that he made the decision to come back to Jeongtong.

“I missed home,” Jongin said. “So I decided to come back. My parents are still traveling.”

Kyungsoo had watched Jongin leave, his eyes staring longingly as his figure disappeared.

He promised himself to continue speaking with Jongin until the day he had to leave.

 

It was an unspoken agreement. As the days went by, Kyungsoo and Jongin met in the garden and sat where they first met. Their conversations continued and Kyungsoo learned a lot about the country of Jeongtong from the perspective of a citizen and Jongin learned about Kyungsoo’s home country.

Jongin had many questions about Hyeondae, asking multiple questions and drinking up the knowledge Kyungsoo was giving him.

“So people of the opposite sex can comfortably be in the same room?” Jongin asked, biting into a biscuit. Today, Kyungsoo and Jongin had decided to have an early lunch, the sun was close to reaching its peak. “No chaperones?”

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, “not exactly. We’re still chaperoned, it’s just more or less more inconspicuous.

“How do steam engines work?”

“I honestly have no clue. It’s not my area of expertise.”

“What made your country take decide to use steam powered engines?” Jongin asked. He was laying down on his stomach, feet in the air.

Kyungsoo tries to rack his brain for the information on Hyeondae’s history. He can’t remember too well what his private tutors taught him, but instead he remembered what his grandfather told him and the story more or less went like this: “Well, the one who decided to bring in steam engines into the country was my great-grandfather. He liked the idea of just going at a faster speed than a horse, so he brought in the steam engines and cars.”

That had earned laughter that echoed through the garden.

Unbeknown to them, their meetings in the garden had not gone unnoticed.

 

Two days before Kyungsoo returning home, he paced his room and bit his nails. Something had happened with Jongin, after their late breakfast in the garden, he didn’t return and when Kyungsoo would find him, he would turn around and avoid him.

It made Kyungsoo nervous knowing Jongin was willingly refusing to see him and his nerves escalated as the day for his departure neared. He wanted to know why Jongin was refusing to even look in his direction.

His mother had tried to pry any information on his souring mood, but the prince refused to speak.

“Whatever it is that’s bugging you, you better fix before we leave,” she huffed.

And that’s what Kyungsoo planned to do.

Within the next hour, Kyungsoo found himself standing outside the room Jongin had told him he practiced. He waited patiently, hiding behind a curtain in hopes to see the sun kissed dancer. He had internally created a monologue to say, he would demand for Jongin tell him the truth, and then… and then he would ask him to come to Hyeondae with him.

His stomach rolled with anxiety as he thought of asking Jongin to come with him. He knew there was a high chance of Jongin refusing, he had come back to Jeongtong to because he was home sick; besides that, Kyungsoo had yet to tell him that he was the second prince of Hyeondae. He wonders how Jongin will react when he finds out. Perhaps he’ll bow deeply and become nervous like the first day they met. Or, perhaps he’ll get angry and ask Kyungsoo to not speak to him again.

Shaking those thoughts away, he sneakily watched as the door to the room opened. The musicians exited, so did the other dancers, but he did not catch a glimpse of Jongin. Waiting for the coast to be cleared, Kyungsoo listens for the voices to fade before he makes his escape away from behind the curtain and towards the closed door. Stepping inside, he quietly shuts the door and looks around.

It’s a simple room with sunlight filling into the room, the color of forest green accents the room, making the room feel calm. In the center of the room, stands Jongin. His eyes are closed with his head hanging, it’s obvious that he has been practicing, his cheeks and neck are flushed and beads of sweat roll down his body.

Kyungsoo would have taken the opportunity to admire him if he was not so upset about Jongin’s behavior. “I hope you have a good excuse for ignoring me, Jongin.”

The dancer jumps, startled by Kyungsoo’s intruding. His wide eyes stare at the foreigner. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’?” Kyungsoo sasses, “You’ve been ignoring me and you’re not exactly trying to hide it. I want to know why.”

“Sir, it’s not okay for you to be here,” Jongin whispers. He walks forward, trying to guide Kyungsoo out.

“I’m not leaving this room until I found out why,” Kyungsoo insists. “Tell me what’s going on. I thought you were comfortable speaking to me. Have I offended you?”

“No, no,” Jongin says, a pleading look on his face. “You haven’t offended me, but it’s not okay for you to be here. It’ll be worse if we are caught.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo wonders, “Why can’t we be seen together?”

The pleading expression on Jongin’s face disappears, instead all there is tension. “I know who you are, Your Highness.”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops. He knew it was a matter of time before his identity was revealed, but he didn’t think Jongin would find out about his true identity from elsewhere. “How…”

“I overhead the servants speaking,” Jongin explained. “Word has gotten around about us meeting in the garden, the King himself has even gotten word about it.”

“What does it matter? I’m a prince,” Kyungsoo says, raising his nose. “I have blue blood.”

“Your Highness, you should have stayed away. As blue as your blood may be, I belong to the King.” Jongin runs his fingers through his damn hair, clenching his jaw. “He doesn’t like that I’ve been spending so much time with you.”

Kyungsoo remains quiet, licking his lips. He thinks about the only solution in his mind, he wonders if it’s a good idea to tell Jongin.

“I thought it would be a good idea to distance myself,” Jongin continued. “That way no problems could be caused between you and the King. It hasn’t stopped the whispering, but it’s calmed the King down a bit.”

“So that’s it?” Kyungsoo asks. “We stop talking because of a tantrum?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Your Highness, tantrum or not, we both know our friendship would be frowned upon based on social hierarchy alone. We can’t pretend we’re equals.”

Kyungsoo’s words are stuck in his throat. As much as he wanted to deny Jongin’s words, he knew their friendship would never be accepted, much less his growing love for the dancer. There was no other choice.

“Run away with me.”

“What?!” Jongin exclaims.

“Run away with me,” Kyungsoo repeats. “I’ll hide you. We’ll change your identity and we can hide in the farthest parts of Hyeondae.” The prince extends a hand, it’s shaking. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was a scholar, when you’re the son of a King, you have to study in order to learn everything. I can teach.”

“Your Highness, I’m sorry, but the idea is foolish,” the dancer shakes his head. “Even if I were to agree, would you be able to live without the riches that you are so used to? To cook for yourself, bathe yourself, do the chores that lowly peasants do.”

Kyungsoo quiets down, he had never done any of what his servants do. His education growing up was reading and battle strategy. He didn’t know anything about taking care of himself outside of those scenarios.

“I’ll learn it, all of it.” Kyungsoo’s hand starts to shake faster. “So please, hold my hand and come with me.”

Jongin shakes his head sadly. “I’m sorry, it’ll take a lot more to persuade me. I know I’m not anyone important, but I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“How do you want me to prove this to you?” Kyungsoo asks. “Should I discard all that I have?”

Ripping his robe and pants off, Kyungsoo flings it to the ground, along with the simple gold bands on his fingers. “What are you doing?” Jongin gasps, trying to push Kyungsoo’s clothes back towards him.

“I don’t need it!” Kyungsoo shouts. “I don’t need any of it. I don’t want it either.”

Jongin’s lip trembles as he watches the prince mess up his hair, the topknot cascading down messily. “Please stop,” he whispers, his voice cracking.

“No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, no. Don’t you see? This is not something someone from my bloodline would do. I’ve been taught to never humiliate myself, but here I am! Why? Because I want you. I don’t want to return home without you.”

Jongin’s head hangs, he doesn’t respond.

“Jongin, please.”

The dancer leans down, picking up Kyungsoo’s golden bands one-by-one. “You’re just like him,” he whispers. “Throwing tantrums and demanding to get your way.”

Tension fills the air as Jongin hands Kyungsoo his clothes. He walks out of the room, the closing door echoing loudly throughout the room. Kyungsoo stands in his underwear, with his heart in two.

 

Kyungsoo can’t remember what happened after he came home from Jeongtong. Months had passed by and he couldn’t seem to center himself. He felt himself lack energy and most nights he spent awake, thinking about what could have been. Eventually, his mother called for the royal physician to check on him.

“Physically, he’s fine,” the physician explained. “I can tell by his expression that he hasn’t been eating or sleeping well, but it doesn’t come from any illness.”

Kyungsoo redressed himself, closing his eyes to shake away the fatigue. “Well if he’s not ill, then what’s the problem?” his mother asked.

“I think it’s coming from in here.” The physician points towards his heart. “He’s heartbroken and unfortunately, no medicine can fix that.”

Kyungsoo’s mother thanks the royal physician as he excuses himself and exits his room. It’s quiet between the two, but Kyungsoo can’t shake away the buzzing in his ears. “I’m going to sleep,” he mumbles, sliding into bed.

“I know it’s because of that boy,” says his mother. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking around while we visited Jeongtong.”

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“You were sneaking or else none of the servants inside the palace would have been gossiping about you and that dancer.”

“I just wanted to get to know him,” Kyungsoo sighs. “But what does it matter now? He said no to me.”

“Said no to what?” She asked, getting a bad feeling.

“I asked him to run away with me.”

Kyungsoo’s mother gasps. “Are you out of your mind? He’s the King Hyunki’s personal dancer. Do you know that could cause of rift in our kingdoms? He might be just an entertainment, but Hyunki favors him.”

“I know, I know. I am out of my mind, but I wanted him with me.” Kyungsoo’s throat begins to close up, he fights back tears. “But, but he said I was acting exactly like Hyunki and rejected me.”

The Queen can’t find it in her heart to further scold her son, hearing how heartbroken he was, she didn’t know what to tell him. “Oh darling, I can’t help you with this. I can advise you as much as I can, but ultimately, the way you behave is up to you.”

She stands from where she kneels, Kyungsoo can hear her footsteps approaching his bed before her warm hand tenderly caresses his head and then she retreats from the room.

 

Weeks passed by after Kyungsoo told his mother what happened with Jongin. He took her words to heart and decided to turn around and do better. He tried his best to focus on his princely duties, but he also decided to walk among the citizen of Hyeondae, hoping to gain their perspective. His decision to live undercover as a commoner had shocked his family, but he was determined to learn about the way they lived.

As time passed by, Kyungsoo became accustomed to living like any other Hyeondae citizen. He had gained the favor of the people and his brother, who would ask him questions about his adventures in different cities. Kyungsoo was more than happy to tell his stories. 

He still thought about Jongin, a year had passed but he still couldn’t take him out of his mind. He hoped he was doing well.

“Is this where scholar Do Kyungsoo is?”

That question came one morning, while Kyungsoo swept his porch. He was preparing to greet some neighborhood folk and listen to their worries. Nobody knew he was the second prince, everyone thought he was the King’s messenger.

“Who’s asking?” Kyungsoo replies, not looking up from his chore.

“There’s someone who came looking for you,” the voice says. “He’s walking a little slow because he’s hurt, but --Oh! He’s here. This way please.”

Kyungsoo continues to sweep his porch, unbothered by the guests.

“So who’s looking for me?” Kyungsoo asks, once he’s done.

“It’s me.”

The prince tenses up. Turning around quickly, he can’t believe his eyes. Sitting, with a bandage around his leg is Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun to write and honestly i have not reach 2k words since i was like 15 years old writing one direction fics. i'm definitely pleased i was able to reach the goal.
> 
> fun fact: i was a little sleep deprived when i finished writing this and almost titled it "study music alpha waves" because of the music i was listening to. it just sounded like the best title even though it had nothing to do with the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tristeaegi)


	2. out to the market [deleted scene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin sneaks Kyungsoo out of the palace and takes him out for a stroll through the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene #1. Originally Kyungsoo was supposed to spot Jongin at the market the day after the banquet, but the ideas was changed to be a date where Jongin teaches Kyungsoo Jeongtong's culture.

**Deleted Scene #1 – Out to the Market:**

* * *

Kyungsoo can’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. He had tried his best to sleep, but Jongin’s promise to take him out of palace had his head spinning with excitement.

“Meet me in the garden before sunrise,” Jongin instructed. “I’ll meet you there with a different set of clothes.”

“What’s wrong with mine?” Kyungsoo had asked, looking down at his.

Jongin had smiled, a charming half-smile that gave Kyungsoo goosebumps. “Without offending, Your Highness, but your clothes are a little…extravagant.”

Kyungsoo had taken a little offense, but once he got to his room and looked through his clothes. He was determined to prove Jongin wrong, there was no way his clothes were extravagant, they were decent. He was sure _something_ would help him blend in with the rest of the crowd. However, the more he searched he realized how none of these expensive and very foreign looking apparels would have him look like a regular citizen.

He had been disappointed, and honestly, a little ashamed. He let go of his pride and decided that it would be best to trust Jongin, who did know what it was like to live among the people Jeongtong.

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down, Kyungsoo starts to get dressed. He wears simple clothes: a thick coat over his trousers and his button-up shirt. Putting on his dress shoes, he straightens up and licks his lips.

“Okay, Kyungsoo, okay,” he mumbles to himself. “It’s going to be another average day with a handsome man. A handsome man… Ugh, this isn’t working.”

Running his fingers through his hair, the prince paces a little and stares at the closed window. He should check outside, see if the sun was still down. The last thing he wanted to be was late. Quietly undoing the lock, he peeks outside and sees it’s dawn. Quickly closing the window, Kyungsoo checks himself one more time before he’s tip-toeing out of his room.

His stomach is bubbling with excitement. He makes sure to stay alert as he makes his escapade to the garden. He follows the familiar path through the garden and as soon he makes his turn, he finds Jongin rubbing his eyes. Stubble surrounds his pouty lips, his eyes slightly swollen as he blinks the sleep away. Kyungsoo takes a couple seconds to admire Jongin, liking the way he looks when he’s sleepy.

He really could get used to that image.

“Oh, you’re here,” Jongin says, trying to stifle a yawn.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, swiftly closing the distance between them. He chuckles nervously, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Jongin leans down and grabs a small sack. Undoing the knot, he takes out the clothes. Kyungsoo catches sight of baby green hanbok, and suddenly takes more notice of Jongin’s outfit. He likes the way he looks in a hanbok, with his hair in a top-knot; he looks elegant, sophisticated.

Jongin helps him put on his clothes, Kyungsoo’s face completely flushed the entire time. It felt intimate. The baby blue hanbok fits Kyungsoo perfectly, the only telltale of him not being Jeongtong was his hair. Jongin gives Kyungsoo a once over, humming to himself as he focuses on Kyungsoo’s short hair. He runs his fingers over the side of the prince’s head, making Kyungsoo shiver at how tender his touch felt.

“Well,” Jongin says, gently lacing his fingers into his semi-long locks at the top of his head. “I can’t do anything about your hair. We’re just gonna have to make sure gat doesn’t fall off while we’re out.”

Kyungsoo looks down at his attire, admiring the baby blue color. “Is this what is normally worn around Jeongtong?”

Jongin gives him a whimsical look. “Don’t tell me Hyeondae got rid of their hanbok when the steam engines came along?”

The prince can’t help but laugh, his cheeks slightly flushing. “No, no. We still have hanboks, but they’re only worn in special occasions. Like coronations, weddings, and festivals--and it’s normally the people of the hour wearing them. I haven’t seen these types of hanbok in person.”

The dancer gives him a smile, but Kyungsoo could see there was something else in Jongin’s eyes that he wouldn’t dare word.

“Let’s get going,” he says, eager to get out of the palace and experience the life Jongin does.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how well they were able to leave palace grounds without the guards noticing. Jongin had led him through the court with so much confidence, he had forgotten all about his nerves.

When they reached the market, merchants were barely setting up their stalls. Kyungsoo noticed the tired faces, their eyes blinking rapidly to keep awake. Jongin didn’t stop to speak to any of them, instead he continued his trek straight and Kyungsoo followed a few steps behind.

He quietly watched people begin their work, trying to not draw too much attention to himself. There wasn’t any particular place that called his attention, having nothing to admire momentarily. Turning his attention back to Jongin, Kyungsoo sees how Jongin is much farther up the road. He quickly walks to catch up to the dancer, who is completely clueless about leaving his guest behind.

By the time Kyungsoo reaches Jongin, he has stopped in front of a two-story building. “This is my favorite eatery,” Jongin shares. “I come here a lot when I have the time.” He looks at Kyungsoo, an excited grin on his face. “You’ll definitely like it. It has dishes we commonly eat here, and from what you’ve told me of Jeongtong, you’ve changed your food style as well, to fit in foreign foods.”

The prince nods, feeling slightly miffed. Jongin’s eyes held that same something that wouldn’t dare say. He follows Jongin inside the eatery, he immediately enveloped in warmth and the scent of burning wood. Jongin doesn’t stay on the first floor, instead he begins to skip his way to the second floor, while calling out.

“Jongdae, I’m here. I brought a guest too.”

“Jongdae?”

Jongin nods, wearing a wide grin. “You’ll love him,” he whispers. “He’s an amazing cook and he owns this eatery.”

They’re both at the top of the stairs now. Kyungsoo can’t help but notice the difference in both floors. While the first floor was more closed and warm, the top floor was open, allowing the sunlight and fresh air to enter the room. At the opposite side of the stairs, Kyungsoo sees a man snapping green bean sprouts open, his eyes are zeroed in on Jongin, a friendly smile on his lips.

The prince takes in more than the stranger’s friendly smile, he feels at ease seeing the soft look in his eyes, his high cheekbones, and his overall warmth. He was like beacon.

“Jongin, what a surprise to see you here,” says the stranger while standing up. He wipes his hands against his apron, and meets the pair halfway. His eyes land on Kyungsoo and just like Jongin, gives him a friendly smile. “Who’s your friend?”

Jongin and Kyungsoo freeze. Neither of them had thought to think of a cover for Kyungsoo, they had been too excited about leaving palace grounds to even think of the little details. Giving each other a glance, both began to stumble nonsense, making the owner raise an eyebrow. Having enough of their gibberish, he raises a hand and gives an understanding nod.

“No need to share your name if it’s this confusing,” he gives Kyungsoo a wink. “My name is Jongdae, I own The Bell.”

Kyungsoo gives Jongdae a smile. “Nice to meet you, Jongdae. Please, call me D.O.”

“Dee-oh?” Jongdae questions. “That’s a peculiar name.”

“It’s a nickname, my real name is too long.” It’s a lame excuse, but it’s the only one Kyungsoo can come up with on the spot. “But anyway, Jongin told me you’re an amazing cook!”

Jongdae’s eyebrows go up at the same time Kyungsoo’s voice break from his nervousness. “Maybe you can show me your skills, I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook.”

There’s a mischievous little grin on Jongdae’s face, but he chuckles as he beckons them over. Jongin and Kyungsoo share one final glance filled with relief and follow The Bell’s owner to the table he was just sitting at. He begins to tell Kyungsoo how to get the green beans out of its stalk, and along with teaching him, he tells Kyungsoo stories of Jeongtong’s history.

“Jeongtong’s history is connected to Hyeondae’s. It was first a unified empire, beautiful and powerful, called Tongil. But this story takes place long before the emperor became the emperor. Instead it takes time when he was known as Prince Sun. Now Prince Sun had come from a long line of powerful kings and queens, who ruled Tongil with an iron fist. Prince Sun having watched his elder brothers fight for the throne had decided he did not want the power, he didn’t want to become as corrupt as some officials and his brothers. So he chose to live quietly as an astronomer.”

Kyungsoo watched as Jongdae’s hands moved quickly, snapping beanstalk after beanstalk, while his and Jongin’s hands moved slowly, attempting to break the beanstalk without squishing the green bean. Jongdae’s voice was deep and soothing, telling the history of Tongil as if he had been there.

“Prince Sun had married a general’s daughter, history records say that he was not her first choice of marriage, for the Prince was in love with a mystery person and records claim they were a lowly peasant. The couple had a rough time getting along, because the daughter was raised in an environment that was mainly dominant by men, she was true tomboy and very opinionated.” Jongdae chuckled at that, shaking his head. “She had the habit of speaking her mind towards Prince Sun, who couldn’t stand her abrasiveness.”

They finished with the beanstalks, so Jongdae had them break the lettuce leafs from its stalk. Like the beanstalks, Jongdae worked at a fast and steady pace, while Jongin and Kyungsoo fumbled.

“But the general’s daughter wasn’t abrasive towards everyone, it was simply towards him. Eventually, after the Emperor’s wife became ill, he started to visit her. It wasn’t pleasant for them to be in the same room, even if they were married, they did not sleep in the same room. To calm the uncomfortable atmosphere between them, Prince Sun began to tell his wife the stars he would see and the different stories of the constellations. His voice was an enigma, the way he told stories could draw people in, drinking every word he spoke. Even the servants that stood outside would eavesdrop on their conversations, hoping to hear the prince tell his tales.

“By the end of the first month, the general’s daughter was excited to have his company, and Prince Sun was slowly warming up to the idea of being around her. He didn’t carry the same excitement as she did, but he thought that at least her abrasiveness would mellow and they could become friends. Now, the Prince couldn’t forget his past love and clung to them tightly, which didn’t allow him to move forward. As time went by, the general’s daughter fell in love with him, but he saw her as nothing more than a friend.”

Jongdae stopped telling his story, muting his soothing voice. Kyungsoo’s eyes watched as Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed. A troubled expression on his face. The prince could sense how personal this felt for The Bell’s owner and he wonders just how invested he has become into the story.

They have stopped peeling the lettuce, Jongdae called over an employee and warmly asked her to take care of the rest, promising to help her once he was done with their guests. A bright smile appeared on her lips and she happily agreed. She didn’t bother questioning why two well dressed men were attempting to help her boss prepare the food.

Jongdae looked after her, a longing and, dare Kyungsoo say, guilty expression on his face.

The Prince already knew about the history of how both Hyeondae and Jeongtong came to be, during school, it had bored him to death. However, when Jongdae spoke the story, it was like he was there. Like if he were Prince Sun, who was known to have casted away his wife for his forbidden love. Kyungsoo didn’t feel like he was hearing history from boring old teachers, it was like he was listening to Prince Sun tell his story of heartbreak.

“You already know this story,” Jongdae says, “I know it’s shared in the land of Hyeondae, we are family after all, so I won’t bore you with the details. However, what happens after Prince Sun becomes Emperor and his wife gives him two sons is what lead this powerful empire to split. Many years later, Emperor Sun didn’t want his two sons to fight over the throne. He loved them both dearly and wanted them to stay close, so he decided to abdicate the throne to both of them.

“You can imagine the chaos this caused. No Emperor had willingly given up their power and given equal amount of power to their children. But, Emperor Sun was different. He didn’t like to follow the traditional rules of Tongil. He had his people write down his last will, making sure his sons got equal amount of land. When he stepped down from power, both of his sons were of age. The oldest was twenty-seven and the youngest was twenty-five. He sat them both down and had them choose a name for their kingdoms, thus Jeongtong and Hyeondae were born.”

The three sat in silence, the sound of chairs scraping downstairs let them know the eatery had opened and that it was time for Jongdae to get to work. He stood up and give them both a smile.

Kyungsoo takes a rag and wipes his hands with it. Jongin does the same. He offers them tea to drink and they both accept happily.

“I hope you don’t mind me retelling you the history of both our kingdoms. We are sister kingdoms after all,” Jongdae says to Kyungsoo.

“No, no. I don’t mind at all. I found it very interesting actually.”

Jongdae gives him another warm smile and turns to Jongin. “Okay, brother, it’s your turn now. Tell him the rest. I’ll be back with your drinks.”

Leaving them, Jongin turns to Kyungsoo. “So what did you think?”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a smile and takes a sip of his tea, the warmth giving him a sense of nostalgia. “I like the story. The way he told it, it was like he was there himself. His voice draws you in too.”

The dancer nods. “When I returned from Egypt three years ago, I didn’t know anything about the history or culture of Jeongtong. I was experiencing culture shock, I was honestly way over my head. I spent my childhood here, but after I began to travel with my parents, it was like I forgot about what it was like to fit in here. It was a difficult transition.”

“Have you been able to fully integrate into Jeongtong culture?”

“No. Actually, I still experience shock when I do something and people find it out of place. They tell me I should stop acting like if I were Egyptian, because I was born in Jeongtong. But it’s hard to do so, Egypt and its culture is a part of me too.”

There’s a thoughtful expression on Jongin’s face. It’s that same look he had given Kyungsoo and the Prince wonders if he had misread Jongin.

“Can you tell me about Egypt? I’ve never really traveled to any another place.”

A wide grin settles on Jongin’s face, he nods with excitement. Both quietly wait for their food to arrive, basking in each other’s company.

Kyungsoo looks out the edge of the eatery. People have already filled the streets, bustling about to buy their necessities. He watches the servants sifting through the products and the merchants attempting to persuade them about buying from them. He can’t help but feel like if he were in Hyeondae. Granted, the streets looked like they came out of his textbooks, but it felt like if he were home. 

The pair enjoyed their time at the restaurant. Jongdae had treated them with a delicious bowl of naengmyeon. The meal had made Kyungsoo’s energy return. Jongin and Kyungsoo sat in the eatery while they spoke about their likes and dislikes. Through the two hours they sat eating, Kyungsoo learned that Jongin hadn’t always liked dancing, his interest for dance began after he went to Egypt and saw the art of belly dancing. He also learned that Jongin had two olders sisters who were still traveling with his parents.

Just like their parents, his sisters had caught the traveling bug and couldn’t stay in one place for long.

“Should we get going?” Jongin asks. “We should take a stroll through the market, that way I can tell you the rest of Jeongtong’s history.”

Kyungsoo blinks in amazement. “You know it?”

“I know it, Jongdae has told me the stories countless of times, but I can’t guarantee that I have the same talent of telling the story as him.” There’s a sheepish expression on his face, but Kyungsoo smiles and nods.

The stroll through the market had Kyungsoo feel at ease. Here, nobody knew who he was and he didn’t have to worry about running into any of the guards like he did back at home. Jongin showed it all types of things and unlike back in Hyeondae, Kyungsoo got to experience the traditions of Jeongtong and through it, he experienced the old Kingdom of Tongil.

Jongin asked him questions about Hyeondae, more curious to find out how the sister country had changed so drastically.

“It started off with my great-grandfather,” Kyungsoo explained. “Before all the modernization came into play, Hyeondae was like Jeongtong. It carried their traditions and was closed off to the rest of the world, but one day, he decided to open the shores of Jeongtong. When the foreigners arrived, they were excited to show him the steam engines and well, that’s when my great-grandfather’s fascination with the outside world began. He wanted to modernize everything in Hyeondae.” Kyungsoo thinks back to home, his grandfather always told him he missed seeing Hyeondae as it was, but after seeing it with buildings that copied foreign style buildings, he couldn’t remember it very well. “My grandfather always said he missed old Hyeondae, but he had followed his father’s wishes and continued to modernize the country. The palace has been left untouched, it’s one of the few things grandfather refused to remodel.”

“Did you grandfather remodel any part of the palace?”

Kyungsoo nods, thinking back to the hidden little place in the palace. “Yeah, but we don’t really use that room. So we’ve left it alone.”

The pair’s morning progressed rather slowly and Kyungsoo got to see first-hand what it was like to be a merchant. Jongin stopped at a stall and showed Kyungsoo the trinquets in display. A beautifully carved and polished wooden toy catches Kyungsoo’s eyes, he stares at the oval shaped body and the thin neck. He remembered seeing a toy like this when he was a child, but he never had the opportunity to actually play with it.

“What’s this?” He asks Jongin. He takes the toy in his hand, it’s smooth and cool and hollow.

“That’s a top, you have to make it spin fast so it won’t tip over.”

The prince continues to admire the toy, not catching the way the dancer admired him. Jongin liked the way Kyungsoo was slightly clueless toward some things, it made him feel like Kyungsoo could turn to him and ask questions.

“Please give me these two,” Jongin says quietly to the merchant. Kyungsoo puts the top back and turns to admire the crowd. “And the top.”

Quickly hiding the top away, Jongin pays for the gifts and carefully holds the kites in his hands. He doesn’t say anything to Kyungsoo, instead he follows the Prince when he begins to move on his own, a smile on his face as he walks through the crowds.

 

Jongin had followed Kyungsoo until they ended up in the open fields. Immediately, he calls for his attention and shows him identical box kites. There’s an excited grin on Kyungsoo’s face, he watches how Jongin manages to fly the kite and he attempts to do the same.

“The key,” Jongin explains, “is to make sure you catch the wind.”

It takes Kyungsoo a couple more times before he gets his kite flying, but eventually both of them are watching them dance back and forth.

“Finish the story of Emperor Sun and his sons,” says the Prince. “I only know what happened afterwards when Hyeondae began. Jeongtong is still quite a mystery to me.”

Jongin smiles. “Okay, well, from what Jongdae’s told me, things were fine when the brothers took their rightful place as kings to the newly established kingdoms, but unfortunately, not everyone agreed with Emperor Sun’s decision...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I bet no one was expecting this. I decided to create a special episode(s) to give you guys a peek on what I had originally planned for this fic. I was trying to stay within the requested word count, so the fic was rushed.
> 
> I hope these deleted scenes give you a further insight on Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship, and hopefully a better ending than the one I wrote. Hopefully it didn't sound like I'm rambling.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tristeaegi)


End file.
